Pearl of the Sea
by sheraiah
Summary: An orphaned girl has a chance encounter with a very unusual pirate.
1. Default Chapter

#Disclaimer: It's not stealing, it's borrowing without permission! No profit being made, no infringement intended. I own nothing that Michael Eisner couldn't purchase with his pocket change.

Title: Pearl of the Sea

Rating: R

Warnings: Sex, violence

Spoilers: POTC

Beta:

Dedication: 

*********************************************************************************************

Spindrift caught in fiery curls torn loose by the wind. The maiden took no notice. Her attention was focused on the canvas draped body being tipped into the sea. Her father, the erstwhile captain of the vessel on which she stood, slipped into the waves without a sound. Peg turned away as soon as he vanished from sight, too numb to even weep. The first mate, now acting captain, placed a gnarled hand on her shoulder and guided her back to her cabin.

"There now, lass. Get ye below and rest a mite. Smitty'll bring ye somethin' ta eat in a bit." He grimaced at the lack of expression on her face. Like most of the crew, he had known her from childhood. She had sailed with them from the age of eight, when her mother had died.

Peg allowed herself to be led to her cabin. She mourned her father, of course, but she also mourned the death of her life as well. The sea was in her soul, it was part of her, and now she must prepare herself to leave it forever. She knew without asking that Mister MacGowan, the first mate, had turned the ship toward England.

Like it or not, her life now belonged to her father's elder brother. He was not an ogre. She had no doubts that he loved her, but he had never approved of her presence on the ship. She knew full well that every time they had docked in England he had pressured her father to leave her behind in his care that he might arrange a marriage for her. She would likely be married before the year was out to a suitable, and very dull, man of her uncle's choosing who would never allow her near the sea again. Peg lay down on her bunk, thinking it unlikely that she would rest. She was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

**************************************************************************

Captain Jack Sparrow was in his element. The wind that filled the sails of The Black Pearl ruffled the dark elf-locks that adorned his head as he stood at the Pearl's helm. A storm was brewing, and Jack planned to use it to his full advantage.

Daft, he was called, but it was the daftness of the fox. Beneath the thick ropes of his dark hair was a shrewd brain that calculated every angle and that saw every possibility. His dark, kohl rimmed eyes missed nothing and his face revealed little of what he thought. He had learned long ago that allowing himself to be underestimated placed him at a distinct advantage. A good pirate, he was, with a rare talent for coming out on top of any situation. Jack grinned to himself and consulted his compass. Yes, they would head to the East. He shouted to his crew and turned his beloved ship to the East.

**************************************************************************

Shouts and the sound of cannon fire woke Peg from her restless sleep. She sat bolt upright in her bunk. Rising, she raced to the door of her cabin. A tug on the door confirmed her suspicion. Her father had left standing orders for her to remain in her cabin in the event that they were attacked. MacGowan had locked her in. The high whine of cannon reached her ears and she flung herself to the floor. The cannon ball passed over her prone body and shattered the door. Through the hole in the side of the ship she saw the black ship with black sails and the flag flying from its mast. Her hand flew to her mouth. Pirates!

**************************************************************************

The last volley of the Pearl's cannons had brought down the merchant ship's mast. The crew swarmed over to the crippled ship, cutlasses in hand and knives and pistols tucked in their belts. They met little resistance. Jack swung onto the deck of the merchant ship, making his entrance in typical dramatic fashion. He dropped to the deck in front of the first mate.

"You the captain, then?" He eyed the first mate skeptically.

"Aye, the acting captain." MacGowan's answer was curt. Jack arched a brow at him.

"You'll do. We're relievin' you o' your cargo, mate. So long as you and yours keep quiet and behave, you live ta see another day. Anyone that thinks they're gonna be a hero gets a hero's death. Savvy?" MacGowan nodded, glaring at his crew. Jack glanced over his shoulder and snapped his fingers. The crew immediately set to work. Half remained on deck to guard the merchant crew; the remainder went below deck and began the process of transferring the cargo to the Pearl. Jack made his way to the captain's cabin.

He rummaged through the drawers and trunks, but found little to catch his interest. He did find a good sized cache of rum, which he promptly appropriated, and a few trinkets. He turned to go back up on deck when a flash of something blue caught his eye. He set the rum on the bed and ducked out into the corridor just in time to catch the wrist of a young woman wielding a sword far too heavy for her. He squeezed her wrist just enough to force her to drop the weapon.

"Well hello, luv. And just what'd you think you were gonna do with that?" He made a show of looking her over and then made to drag her up on deck. She set her heels and grasped the door frame with her free hand. "Now, luv, don't you think you're bein' a bit dramatic? Look, I'm not in the way of takin' prisoners. All I'm interested in is the cargo. Soon as we're done loadin' it on our ship, we're gone. You behave and you get to keep your head on your shoulders and your virtue intact. Savvy?"

She stared up at him in disbelief. Everything about his words and demeanor spoke of sincerity, but that warred with everything she had ever heard of pirates. His dark, kohl-lined eyes met hers steadily and she nodded slowly. He gave a brief nod of satisfaction and led her up to the deck. His crew hooted and made ribald remarks, which he answered in kind as he pushed her toward MacGowan. True to his word, as soon as the cargo was transferred, the black ship departed leaving the merchant crew to nurse their crippled ship to the nearest port for repairs. Peg watched the pirate ship sail away, hardly heeding the measured looks the crew was giving her.

She turned to search for MacGowan, finding him helping to make what repairs could be made so that they could rig the sails. She waited until he paused in his labors to address him.

"Where do we make for, Mister MacGowan?" Her tone held the proper amount of respect due a captain and he gave her a brief smile.

"Port Royal's nearest, Miss Margaret. I reckon we can make it in a few days, iffen we don't get rough seas." He appeared to consider his next words. "We was lucky, Miss Margaret. Usually pirates scuttle a ship. I don't know what you said to Sparrow, but he must've taken a shine to you."

"Sparrow?"

"Aye, Cap'n Jack Sparrow. That were the Black Pearl."

#


	2. Meetings and Revelations

Title: Pearl of the Sea

Disclaimer: It's not stealing, it's borrowing without permission! No profit being made.

Rating: R

Warnings: Sex and Violence

Spoilers: POTC

Beta:

Dedication:

*********************************************************************************************

Commodore Norrington stood watching the crew of the merchant ship that had limped into Port Royal that morning remove the debris left by the pirate attack from the wounded ship. Like all practical men of the sea, they had discarded nothing in the hopes that some of it might be useful for repairs. The story of their misfortune had already reached his ears. In an odd way, he was relieved that it had been Sparrow that they had come up against. It was doubtful that any of them would have lived to tell the tale had it been anyone else. Sparrow was a thief, but not a murderer. Not that that would save his neck if Norrington managed to apprehend him again. Norrington glanced to his left, noting the Governor's arrival.

"Another pirate attack, Commodore?" Governor Swann moved to stand next to Norrington.

"Sparrow again, to be precise." Norrington did not mince words. He noted that the Governor's attention had focused on the female figure that stood on the dock observing the merchant crew's labor. "They lost their captain to a fever a few hours before the attack. The lady is his daughter. They had changed course for England to deliver her to a relative when the attack came."

"Oh, the poor girl! Has anyone seen to her?" Norrington smiled at the Governor's paternal concern. It was his opinion that the lady in question was of the same mettle as the Governor's own daughter and in need of little help, but he refrained from saying so.

"I have not had the opportunity to speak to the lady in person as yet. I had intended to go speak with her, and with the first mate. It is fortuitous that you arrived, Governor Swann. Your presence will make the task easier." He inclined his head to the older man with a slight smile which Swann returned. Despite the broken engagement between himself and Swann's headstrong daughter, they maintained a good working relationship.

"Well, shall we then?" Swann motioned for Norrington to precede him down to the dock.

*********************************************************************************************

Peg had long since ceased being shocked at the turns her life was taking. Since her father's death, her world had shifted in ways she could not have anticipated. First that, then the pirate attack and her encounter with the very strange Captain Sparrow, then the grueling journey to Port Royal, and now she was in a carriage on her way to the Governor's house as a guest of the Governor for the duration of her stay in Port Royal. Governor Swann had insisted that she would be no trouble, and indeed would be welcome company for his daughter who was of an age with Peg. She tried to muster gratitude for the Governor's kindness, but in truth she felt only apprehension. What could the daughter of a merchant captain possibly have in common with the daughter of a governor? The nearer the carriage drew to the house, the more awkward Peg felt.

Her nervousness peaked when the carriage stopped at the front of the grand house. She drew a shaky breath and schooled her features into what she hoped was a pleasantly bland expression as the carriage door was opened. She was escorted in to the house by a serene looking butler, her belongings carried up the staircase before her by a servant of the house. A maid appeared at her elbow and guided her to an airy and pleasantly appointed bed chamber. 

Peg's eyebrows rose at the sight of a steaming tub of water. Evidently the Governor had sent word of her arrival. Forgetting her apprehension momentarily at the prospect of a hot bath in fresh water for the first time in well over a month, Peg allowed the maid to assist her out of her clothing and slipped into the tub with a grateful sigh. 

Half an hour later, she sat by the window drying her hair. It was remarkable what a hot bath and clean clothing did for a person's level of confidence. At least the black of her mourning attire made her look a bit older than she actually was, even if the color did not particularly flatter her auburn curls and fair complexion. A knock at her door startled her and she automatically bade the visitor enter. A maid stepped through the door and bobbed a quick curtsey.

"Beggin' your pardon, miss, but Miss Elizabeth has come home and we need the tub." Peg nodded absently.

"Of course, please take it." Peg's uncertain smile was met with a brief grin as the maid curtseyed again. She watched as two of the male servants took several buckets of water out of the tub and disappeared with them before they returned and carried the tub out between them. She was left on her own then and used the time to finish drying her hair and attempting to tame the riot of curls into a respectable chignon. Another knock at her door startled her as she was putting the finishing touches on her hair.

"Please come in," she called expecting another servant. 

The young lady that stepped through the door was certainly no servant. She was fashionably dressed; her light brown hair done in a lovely style that left several long curls trailing over one shoulder. The lady smiled at Peg, her pretty face wearing a pleasantly welcoming expression.

"Hello, I am Elizabeth Swann. How are you feeling?" Peg swallowed her earlier nervousness coming back full force.

"I am well, Miss Swann, thank you." Her chuckle was not the response Peg was expecting.

"Please, call me Elizabeth," she said with a warm smile. Peg found herself smiling back.

"Elizabeth, my name is Margaret Surrency but please call me Peg." 

"Peg it is, then. I would say that it is a pleasure to meet you if it was not for the circumstances. I was sorry to hear about your father." A look of deep sympathy graced Elizabeth's lovely face and Peg was startled to feel tears in her eyes. She only nodded looking away for a moment as she composed herself. Elizabeth waited patiently until Peg met her eyes again before she spoke. "Dinner is in about an hour. Don't worry, it will be informal. Just the two of us, my father, and my fiancé, Will, are going to be present." Peg nodded, reassured. If Elizabeth's father and fiancé were like her, it would be a pleasant dinner.

"Have you lived on the island long?" Peg found that she was suddenly very curious about her new acquaintance. Elizabeth settled down on the settee and the two found over the course of the next hour that they did indeed have quite a bit in common. They had completely lost track of time when a servant knocked on the door to announce the arrival of Elizabeth's fiancé. Elizabeth shot Peg a quicksilver grin and moved swiftly out the door. Peg followed at a more sedate pace. She hung back at the top of the staircase as Elizabeth continued down the stairs at a less than ladylike pace.

The young man in the foyer was not what Peg had been expecting. He was no military man or politician, his tall, lean frame suggesting that he worked for his living. He greeted Elizabeth as decorum dictated, but his beautifully sculpted face light up at the sight of her, a dimple peeping out of his cheek as he smiled. Peg found herself relaxing even more than she had in Elizabeth's presence. She was a bit startled to find herself thinking that it was encouraging to see that her new friend was marrying a man that obviously adored her. Elizabeth's expression echoed that of her fiancé's as he took the hand she held out to him. The spell was abruptly broken as Elizabeth looked up at Peg and called out for her to join them. 

"Peg, this is my fiancé, Will Turner. Will, this is Margaret Surrency." Elizabeth made the introductions as soon as Peg had descended the stairs. Peg found that she could not help but return the warm smile that the young man turned on her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Turner," Peg said softly, making a slight curtsey. His smile widened a bit.

"Will, please, and it's a pleasure to meet you, too. I just wish it had been because of happier circumstances. I'm sorry about what happened, Miss Surrency. I hope you weren't hurt." His smile had vanished the moment he referred to her misfortune and the look of concern in his eyes was plain. She smiled a bit shakily and hastened to assure him, liking him as immediately as she had Elizabeth.

"No, not a bit and please, if I am to call you Will, then you must call me Peg as Elizabeth does. No, we were very fortunate in that the pirates were only interested in our cargo." His expression eased a bit at that but Peg noted a brief, significant look passing between her companions.

"Let's go into the parlor. Father will be awhile yet, and dinner won't be served until he gets home." Elizabeth gestured in the direction of the parlor as she poke, effectively forestalling any question that Peg might have voiced. 

Conversation was pleasant for the remainder of the evening, both Will and the Governor studiously avoiding any mention of pirates during or after dinner. Peg was very pleased to discover that her apprehension earlier had been totally unnecessary. The Governor was a very pleasant, if distracted, man and Elizabeth and Will were delightful and quite different than she would have assumed them to be. Will excused himself rather early, citing the need to rise with the sun. The Governor left shortly after to see to some paperwork before he took to his bed for the night. Shortly after he left, Peg voiced the question that had been in her mind all night.

"Elizabeth, when Will asked if I had been hurt he wasn't only asking to be polite, was he?" Peg met Elizabeth's startled gaze steadily. "I saw the look that passed between the two of you when I answered." Elizabeth appeared to be thinking furiously for a moment before she spoke.

"Peg, Will was genuinely concerned but no, it wasn't just that. Before I explain, I need to tell you about something that went on about a year ago." Elizabeth proceeded to tell her a tale that she would have sworn had come from an adventure novel if it was not abundantly clear that Elizabeth was deadly serious. After she finished her story, she explained, "And so you see why Will asked. Jack really isn't a bad sort, for a pirate, and we owe him a great deal. Even if the main reason he got involved in the first place was to get his ship back. We both know that he'll hang if he's caught and the only reason he's not pursued more diligently is that he let's the crews of the ships he takes live. Jack's no fool, as much as he likes to let everyone think he is." 

"Well, for what it's worth, he treated me fairly well. Elizabeth, I've heard most of the tales in this part of the world. Why haven't I heard this one?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Because my father wanted it kept quiet. It wouldn't do for everyone to know that his daughter spent several days unchaperoned in the company of bloodthirsty pirates, even though I wasn't harmed. I think it's the only time my father, Commodore Norrington, and Will have ever agreed on anything." She rose from the settee they had been sharing. "Peg, would you like to accompany me to the market tomorrow? Port Royal isn't London, I know, but there are some things of interest here." Peg agreed readily and the two women bade each other goodnight. 

As she lay in her bed that night, Peg thought back on all she had experienced over the last week. She came to the conclusion as she drifted into sleep that having had one adventure before she was forced to settle into domestic boredom was no bad thing. She merely wished that her father could have shared it.

TBC

A/N: Ok, I know that had a lot of fairly mundane stuff in it, but I'm laying the groundwork for more action, I promise. I'm not nearly done with Jack, either.


	3. Swordplay

Title: Pearl of the Sea chapter 3

Author: sheraiah

Rating: R

Warnings: Sex and Violence

Spoilers: POTC

Dedication:

Beta:

Peg awoke to unfamiliar noises. Lifting her head, she took in her surroundings, sighing when she remembered her current circumstances. She greatly appreciated the governor's kindness, but was well aware that this was only a temporary respite from her fate. The ship would be repaired and she would be on her way to England all too soon. Irritably, she shook off her melancholy. She would enjoy herself while she could and make as many memories as possible before she had to resign herself to the role of dutiful English wife. Elizabeth had invited her to tour the marketplace today and she had no intention of missing that.

She rose and dressed, using the water left for her in the pitcher to wash her face and tame her curls enough to wind them into respectability. Peering out the window, she was gratified to see that it was early yet. She tidied her room, unused to servants and not wanting to be a burden. As she was finishing, a knock came at her door.

"Please come in," she called, smoothing the coverlet on her bed. A maid entered with a curtsey to her.

"Begging your pardon, miss, but Miss Elizabeth asks that you join her in her parlor for breakfast." The maid's eyes quickly took in Peg's state of dress and the tidiness of the room. "Well, miss, you're an early riser." She flushed, remembering her station. "Begging your pardon again, miss!"

"Oh, no, don't trouble yourself! I am an early riser, and not very used to being waited upon, I'm afraid. I won't tell if you won't." Peg winked conspiratorially and the maid giggled, nodding. "Good. Are we to go now? Then lead the way, please."

"Good morning, Peg," Elizabeth greeted her warmly as she entered the parlor. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you." Peg smiled sweetly at her new friend as she seated herself at the small table. "I hope you did as well." Elizabeth's grin held a hint of mischief in it, but her reply was nothing but proper.

"Quite well, thank you for asking. I thought perhaps that we should have a good breakfast before we set out. The hot weather here sometimes affects the appetite and it's best to eat before it gets too hot." Elizabeth smoothed her skirt and laid her napkin in her lap.

As if that was their cue, a maid and a manservant entered the room, the maid carrying a tray laden with a teapot and two delicate china cups. The tray the manservant carried held a bowl of sliced fresh fruit, a plate of scones, and cream. The two ladies ate, chatting amiably with each other. After breaking their fast, they started out in the carriage to the marketplace, accompanied by Elizabeth's maid.

Peg was fascinated. Her travels with her father had never included trips to marketplaces. He had not wished her to be exposed to the common folk of the seafaring towns that they visited and so she had rarely been allowed ashore, except in the more civilized ports and only then in her father's company. Elizabeth insisted on making a gift of a brightly colored scarf that Peg admired, waving aside her protests that she was in mourning.

"Yes, but you won't always be, Peg. A woman should have some pretty things of her own." The governor's daughter smiled and Peg relented, accepting the brilliant blue and green scarf. 

They had a bite of lunch at a little stall in the center of the market. The food was like nothing that Peg had ever sampled. Elizabeth explained that it was a local dish made from a kind of shellfish, chopped tomatoes, spices, and onions. Peg pronounced it delicious, to the delight of her new friend. They neared the end of the marketplace just after midday and Elizabeth turned to Peg with a sheepish look on her face.

"I have a bit of a confession to make, Peg." She hesitated, and Peg urged her to continue. "The marketplace is not my only destination today. I would like to pay a visit to Will. Do you mind terribly?" Peg giggled.

"Of course I don't mind! Silly, you could have just said as much and I would have agreed to it." She grinned at her friend and Elizabeth returned the smile gratefully.

"Well, I don't want you to think ill of me, but Will and I don't get to see each other as often as we would like to. Besides, he's teaching me to use a sword and I can't always get away long enough for a proper lesson." She said it with such a casual air that Peg almost missed it.

"He's what?" She couldn't quite believe she had heard Elizabeth correctly.

'Will is teaching me to use a sword," Elizabeth repeated patiently. "He said he never wants me to be unable to defend myself again." She grinned again at Peg's expression. "He's quite good with a sword, you know. He'd have gotten the better of Jack the day they met if Jack hadn't cheated."

"I believe I'd like to hear that story," Peg commented, nonplussed. 

They approached the port's blacksmith shop and Peg realized that this was their destination. Elizabeth opened the door, peering in cautiously before motioning for Peg and the maid to follow her.

Will stood at the anvil next to the forge, clad in breeches and a rough linen shirt under his heavy leather apron. His hair was tied back, stray strands curling damply around his face. One dark smudge decorated his brow and another, his high cheekbone. He was wet with perspiration, and his shirt clung to his lean, but well muscled form. His expression was one of intense concentration as he repeatedly pounded the metal wheel rim he was forming with his hammer, expertly forcing it to take the proper shape. Finally satisfied with the rim's shape, he plunged it into a vat of water, sending a cloud of steam into the sweltering air of the shop. Only then did he realize that he had an audience. He whirled, almost knocking the water vat over. He steadied it automatically, his face flushing with embarrassment rather than heat.

Peg stifled a smile and noticed her companions doing the same. Will recovered his composure and greeted them politely, ushering them through the shop to the yard behind. Once outside, the oppressive heat lessened. The yard was pleasantly shaded and private, surrounded by the shop, a high fence, and the blacksmith's residence. Will removed his apron and the strip of leather holding his hair back, and then ducked his head into the rain barrel at the corner where the fence met the wall of the shop. He scrubbed his face, removing the smudges and the sweat, then squeezed the water from his hair, pulled it back again, and tied the leather around it.

"Presentable again?" he asked, arching a dark eyebrow at his fiancée, humor heavily lacing his tone.

"As much as you need to be," she replied cheekily. "Do you have time for a lesson today?" He smiled, his dimple appearing again and Peg was struck by how striking a couple her new friends were. Elizabeth was one of the loveliest women Peg had ever seen, and Will was, well, beautiful, if a man could be called such. Their children would be breathtaking indeed.

"Yes, actually, I do. That wheel rim was my last job for the day. Let me go put the sign on the door and I'll be right back." He disappeared through the door of the smithy. Elizabeth grinned at Peg.

"I need to change. I'll be right back, too." She passed through the door to the blacksmith's living quarters.

Will reappeared a few minutes later, carrying two swords. Peg could see that the edges were dull. He rested the swords against the wall and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, and then smiled a bit shyly at Peg.

"I hope you're not too shocked, Peg. I just don't want Elizabeth not to be able to defend herself if she has to. The Caribbean can be dangerous sometimes." A slight shadow crossed his expressive face then, and Peg wondered what Elizabeth had left out of her tale last night.

"Not at all, Will. In fact, I think I'm a bit jealous," Peg replied with a laugh. His mood lightened and he smiled again before taking up one of the swords and running through a few practice moves. Watching him, Peg realized that he was indeed as good with a sword as Elizabeth claimed. 

The maid had drifted unobtrusively to the opposite end of the yard and settled onto a bench, pulling out a bit of sewing from her bag. The governor's daughter reappeared then, wearing a rather shocking combination of a soldier's uniform breeches and a homespun shirt that had likely once belonged to Will. The blacksmith looked her over appreciatively, flushing when he remembered that they had an audience. He tossed Elizabeth her sword and without preamble, the lesson began.

Elizabeth was no beginner, that much was obvious even to Peg, but neither was she particularly skilled. She would likely never be anything more than competent, and evidently, Will was well aware of that, because he seemed to be teaching her every dirty trick he could think of. Peg was intrigued enough to question Will about it and received a very surprising answer.

"Anyone Elizabeth crosses blades with is likely to be a pirate, or worse. They don't fight fair, so it doesn't make sense to fight fair against them. You'd end up dead that way." Will swiped his arm across his forehead. "Besides, she's smaller and lighter than most of her opponents would be. She has to use that to her advantage." Peg nodded thoughtfully. He had really put a lot of thought into this and everything that he said made sense. 

"I'm a bit surprised to see you teaching her. Most men wouldn't bother to teach a woman anything." She didn't mean to sound bitter, but the words came out that way and she winced.

"Peg, I have ample cause to know that I can't protect Elizabeth every minute of the day even if she would let me. Besides, Elizabeth isn't most women," he stated, gazing at his beloved with a half smile. "She's already quite good at taking care of herself."

"And others," Elizabeth added, grinning at Will.

"And others," he agreed, his eyes softening even further. His smile turned into an impish grin and he added, "Even if you do burn all the rum."

"Oh, you're going to pay for that one!" Elizabeth lunged at him, forcing him to retreat. A moment later, he had disarmed her and she scowled at him. "You don't drink rum, anyway."

"No," he replied, his nose wrinkling in distaste, "but I had to listen to the full story on that little incident. In detail. Repeatedly. All the way back to Port Royal." Elizabeth struggled to maintain a straight face, and failing miserably, broke into peals of laughter.

"I'll just bet you did! He wasn't happy with me at all about that." She and Will grinned at each other, both chuckling.

"He was even less happy with Norrington for making him drink grog all the way back here," Will declared, causing them to break up with laughter again. "I can't even repeat what he calls it."

'Please don't; I think I can imagine," Elizabeth gasped, holding her sides. 

Peg watched them, an amused look on her face. She assumed that they were talking about Captain Sparrow, but was not entirely certain. She resolved to ask Elizabeth at the next opportunity. Suddenly, they seemed to remember her presence. Both had the grace to look embarrassed and she grinned at them to show that she was not upset. Will ended the lesson shortly thereafter and Peg and Elizabeth said their farewells to him and headed back to the governor's house after Elizabeth had changed back into her dress.

Peg's life fell into a comfortable routine over the next couple of weeks. She came to cherish both Elizabeth and Will, who was even more fun to be around once he got used to her and relaxed a bit more. He had even begun teaching her the basics of swordplay and to both their surprise, she proved to be an apt pupil. To her credit, Elizabeth displayed no jealousy over that fact and encouraged Peg in her lessons. Peg had almost forgotten that her stay was only temporary when she learned that the ship had been repaired. She retreated to her room, not wishing for anyone to see her tears.


	4. Proposals and Betrothals

Title: Pearl of the Sea

Author: sheraiah

Rating: R

Warnings: Sex and violence

Beta:

Dedication:

The knock to her door that Peg had been dreading came just after the noon hour. She had begged off lunch, giving the excuse that the heat had stolen her appetite, but was well aware that the excuse would only be a temporary reprieve. Sighing she sat up, smoothed her hair back into place, scrubbed as much of the evidence of her tears from her face as she could, and taking a deep breath answered the door.

Elizabeth stood on the other side, a concerned expression on her face. Peg's throat tightened again at the thought of not seeing her friend again. Wordlessly, she beckoned the governor's daughter in and shut the door behind them. As soon as she turned around, Elizabeth drew Peg into a sisterly hug.

"I knew that you didn't want to leave, but I didn't know that it was this bad," she said, rubbing circles on Peg's back. "Let me see what I can do about it." With a final, quick squeeze, she was gone out the door, leaving Peg to wonder what she was up to.

About a half hour later, Elizabeth was back and grinning from ear to ear.

"My dear Peg, how would you like to stay for a long enough visit to attend my wedding and perhaps catch some eligible Naval officer for yourself in the bargain, and thus ensure that you need not live a landlocked life?" she asked, eyes twinkling with mischief. Peg's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Elizabeth! What….How did you manage it?"

"I merely mentioned to my father how sorrowful I was to see you leaving before the wedding, especially since you and I had become such bosom friends, and that it really was improper for you to travel in the company of common merchant seamen without even a chaperone all the way to England. He immediately penned a letter to your uncle, explaining the situation and requesting that he send a proper escort for you to return with. Of course, should you find a suitable beau before that time; you need not leave at all unless your husband receives a change of assignment." Elizabeth looked quite pleased with herself.

"You are utterly brilliant and completely conniving, Elizabeth Swann, and I'm mightily glad that I'm your friend rather than your enemy," Peg cried, throwing her arms around her friend.

"Think nothing of it," the governor's daughter replied cheerily. "I fully intend to put you to work helping me with the wedding details over the next few months. That should render us even, I'd think." She linked her arm through Peg's and drew her to the door. "Now, shall we see about a belated spot of lunch? Whatever you may say, I know better than to believe that a little hot weather spoiled your appetite. Besides, you have a lesson this afternoon in case you had forgotten."

The time passed all too quickly for Peg. She was ever conscious of her need to find a suitable match if she wished to stay in Port Royal, even in the short term, but none of the eligible officers appealed to her. They were all very gentlemanly, and appeared interested, but they all left her cold. She dejectedly supposed that she was expecting to find what Will and Elizabeth had and had to firmly remind herself that love matches were the rarest of rare and that she had best be practical. She mentally ran down her list of possible.

Commodore Norrington was very attractive, and well mannered, but he definitely had very set ideas about what a woman's place was and Peg didn't fancy having to bend to his formidable will. Lieutenant Gillette, she couldn't abide the sight of, even though he was one of her more persistent suitors. Lieutenant Stiles was a possibility, but he drank too much at the parties she had attended with Elizabeth. Captain Williston was a nice man, didn't drink, and would be gone for extended periods of time, but he seemed to be wavering between Peg and Miss Alice Greenley, the quartermaster's daughter. Miss Alice was notorious for being a jealous shrew, so Peg had decided that she could ruddy well have Williston if she wished.

That left Lieutenant Morrow as her only possibility. Morrow, like Williston, didn't drink and would be at sea a great deal, which were points in his favor. However, he was what could only politely be termed 'homely'. As Elizabeth uncharitably put it, he had a face that only his mother could possibly love. Still, he did seem to be her best bet. Rather a marriage of convenience that she chose for herself that enabled her to stay near the sea than a proper London marriage arranged by her uncle that would keep her shackled on some minor nobleman's country estate. She could always close her eyes and think of sailing when it came time to do her wifely duty. That, too, had come from Elizabeth and had left Peg blushing and giggling, but not shocked enough that she had not been able to retort that at least Elizabeth would have lovely scenery to look at when she had to do her duty to Will. Elizabeth had fallen off the settee giggling, but had acknowledged that Peg was right, blushing profusely all the while.

"You could always think of someone else," Elizabeth had suggested, still blushing.

"Oh, stop it! I won't be able to look Lieutenant Morrow in the eye if we keep this up!" Peg exclaimed, her face as red as fire. "Fine ladies we are, talking like this."

"Oh, rot! You should hear the officer's wives talk sometimes. You'd have a permanent blush, I assure you," the governor's daughter retorted, straightening her skirts and smoothing her hair. "It's no wonder their husbands spend so much time at sea."

And so, Peg encouraged Lieutenant Morrow in his suit. He was a nice enough fellow, and seemed genuinely interested in conversing with her. She danced with him at parties, took chaperoned walks and carriage rides with him, and received him in the parlor of the governor's house under her maid's watchful eye. He proposed two weeks before Elizabeth and Will's wedding and Peg accepted.

Peg and Elizabeth walked through the door of Elizabeth's home, chatting and laughing. Their shopping excursion had been most successful and Peg now had the beginnings of a trousseau in the works. Elizabeth was so excited about her own wedding, that Peg barely registered that she was not excited about hers. The two were comparing notes on wedding dresses; Elizabeth's being near completion, when the butler addressed them.

"Miss Swann, Miss Surrency, the governor requests your presence in the parlor." Nonplussed, the two friends followed the butler to the study. He opened the door and stood back to allow them entry. Elizabeth went first, taking her father's hand and dutifully kissing his cheek. Peg stopped dead just inside the door.

"Margaret! I have been worried to death about you, child," her uncle stepped forward, clasping her nerveless hand and kissing her forehead. "I am so very sorry that I was not there for you when your father passed. I know that it was a terrible blow to you, as it was to me." Peg allowed her uncle to embrace her, taking time to compose herself enough to reply.

"Uncle, it is a pleasant surprise to see you. I thought that you would be too busy to come and would send Cousin Terrance instead," she said, mustering a smile from somewhere. "I truly don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for Governor Swann and Elizabeth. They have been so kind to me."

"Yes, Swann, I am indebted to you for your care of my niece. If ever I can do anything for you, you have but to name it," Sir Thomas Surrency stated, giving the governor a grateful look.

"Think nothing of it, Sir Thomas. Miss Margaret is a delight, and we have so enjoyed her company as to render any debt paid in full." He smiled at Peg and she immediately felt a bit better. "You are, of course, a most welcome guest in my home, as Miss Margaret is. We would be honored to have you stay here for the duration of your stay in Port Royal."

"The honor would be mine, Governor Swann. I thank you for your hospitality," Sir Thomas acquiesced, inclining his head to Swann. The governor and his daughter withdrew then, leaving Peg alone with her uncle.

"I am glad to see you, uncle," Peg repeated, smiling at him. He smiled in return and squeezed her hand.

"You don't know how relieved I am to see you well, child. I was afraid that you had taken ill from grief, especially after I heard about your suitor." Sir Thomas wore a serious, but not unkind expression. "Peg, dear, a lieutenant in the Navy is hardly suitable for a girl of your means." Peg felt her heart turn to ice.

"Uncle, he has a bright future with the Navy. We suit each other well, and you know that I care very little for land and titles. Papa did well enough, after all." Her words sounded weak, even to her ears.

"Yes, your father did do very well for himself, but he was a remarkable man. I would be doing him a disservice if I did not arrange the best marriage possible for you. As it happens, I had already arranged a betrothal for you before I left London. He is a baronet, widowed just over a year. He has no children, so you need not worry about a child of yours having to take second place. He also owns a fine schooner. I knew that you would wish to be on the sea as often as possible. He is a good man and he will make certain that you want for nothing." Her uncle looked very pleased with his choice. Peg struggled to maintain her composure, knowing that nothing she could say would change his mind.

"I do not wish to break Lieutenant Morrow's heart, uncle."

"From your manner, it can hardly be a love match. I will explain things to him. Leave the matter to me," Sir Thomas said with the air of a man used to being obeyed.

"Of course, uncle," she replied softly, feeling as though her life had slipped away from her. "Will we be able to stay for Elizabeth's wedding? She has been such a good friend to me; I would hate to miss it."

"Of course, child. I would not wish you to miss your friend's happiness. Perhaps she can give you some ideas for your own wedding and, if you like, we will invite her and her new husband to London for your wedding." He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and patted it.

"Thank you, uncle. I appreciate your indulgence of me," she replied, knowing that he would like to hear that. Truly, she couldn't be angry with him. He was doing what he felt was best for her, because he loved her. She didn't have the heart to tell him that he was wrong.


	5. Weddings and Cannons

Title: Pearl of the Sea

Author: sheraiah

Rating: R

Warnings: sex and violence

Beta:

Dedication:

The last week before Elizabeth's wedding was a whirl of activity. Peg hardly had time to dwell on her troubles, which she blessed. She frequently caught Elizabeth studying her with a concerned frown and was touched that her friend took the time to note her turmoil. Three days before the wedding Elizabeth, citing the need for specific food items and more fabric to drape along the aisle in the church, dragged Peg out to the market.

It was the first time that Peg had been out since her uncle's arrival and she breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the coach rounded the corner away from the governor's house. Elizabeth saw it and grimaced, squeezing her friend's hand.

"I am so sorry, Peg."

"Perhaps it's for the best," Peg sighed, trying to smile and failing miserably. "Marrying Lieutenant Morrow would have been a mistake, anyway. I see that now." She looked at her friend. "What I really want, if I can't stay at sea, is something like what you have with Will. Since that isn't destined to be, I shall have to make the best of what I have. Uncle says that the baronet has a schooner. Perhaps I won't have to completely give up the sea after all." Elizabeth squeezed her hand and she took a deep breath. "Now, let's talk of other things. I will not be a wet blanket on your joy." She summoned a mischievous grin. "Is Will terribly nervous?"

"Horribly nervous! He tripped over his own feet and broke the vase in the parlor last night. He hasn't done anything that clumsy since we met Jack," Elizabeth giggled. Peg joined her in laughter, feeling the tightness in her chest ease a bit. It was difficult for her to imagine the quiet, confident young man that she was pleased to call one of her dearest friends tripping over his own feet. "He used to do things like that all the time, you know. Sometimes I think that Jack had far more of a positive influence on Will than anyone else. He would never have had the confidence to ask for my hand before the incident with the medallion." She flashed a devilish grin at Peg. "Speaking of Will, I think it would do you good to have a lesson. You've been cooped up in the house far too long, and you might feel better if you could knock Will onto his seat in the dust. I already sent word to Will; he's meeting us in the market."

"Why the market?" Peg asked, puzzled. "We've always gone to his shop before."

"Your uncle wasn't here before. If he has anyone 'guarding' you, it wouldn't do just to go straight to the shop, especially when we said we were going to the market. Besides, I really do need more fabric and I'm hoping that Maria has more of those odd-looking melons. I thought perhaps that cook could make some confection with them for the wedding feast," Elizabeth explained patiently. "Really, Peg, didn't you ever have to get around your father for anything?"

"No," she replied, "I didn't. I never wanted to, especially after Mamma died." She shook her head, smiling ruefully. "It would have been helpful if I had. Once again I must say, I do not know what I would do if it weren't for you, Elizabeth Swann."

"Think nothing of it. I'm more than happy to help and in truth, I wish I could help more."

"None of that. We said we'd talk of other things. What kind of fabric are you looking for?" Peg asked and the conversation turned to wedding talk again.

They had just finished haggling with the fruit seller for a supply of the melons that Elizabeth had been looking for and were making arrangements to have the melons delivered to the governor's house when Will joined them. He and Elizabeth acted as though they hadn't been expecting to run into each other. Will greeted them very formally, which made Peg suspect that her uncle did indeed have one of his men 'guarding' her. She played along, careful not to overdo it.

"Elizabeth, you've saved me a trip today. The carpenter has a new design for a table and chairs that I'd like you to look at. I know that you said that the one I have now is fine, but I'd like you to choose one of your own," Will said, leading them towards the carpenter's shop. Once they had moved past the doorway into the shop, Will nodded to the carpenter, who was busy with another customer and continued to the far side of the shop. "I only saw one man following you," he said in a low voice. "The fellow in the brown, did you see him?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied. "I saw him when we left the seamstress' shop. The question is, how do we lose him without raising his suspicions enough that he runs to Sir Thomas?"

"I have an idea, but it'll work better if you don't know anything about it," Will replied, his dimple peeping out of his cheek as he grinned. "Besides, you're going to be busy choosing a design for a new table and chairs."

"Will! I like the one you have just fine, you really don't have to do this just to please me," the governor's daughter exclaimed, sotto voice.

"One, I happen to like pleasing you, and two, the one I have belonged to Mr. Brown's mother and I thought that his sister might like to have it. She was gracious enough to tell me to keep whatever I liked after her brother died, seeing that I was as close to a son as he ever had. She could have made a good bit on the sale of the shop, too, if she'd sold it to Mr. Cullen like he wanted instead of signing it over to me for next to nothing. It's only right that she have her mother's table back," he replied, still smiling.

"It's only right that you did get the shop for next to nothing; you ran it and did almost all of the work from the time you were fourteen because her brother couldn't get his head out of his rum bottle," Elizabeth retorted, taking the sting out of her words by squeezing her fiancé's hand.

"He never got over losing his wife," Will said softly, "And I understand that a lot better now than I did then." The look he gave Elizabeth would have melted a heart of ice and she gave in quickly to his wishes. Will ducked out the back door of the carpenter's shop with a nod and a wink for the proprietor, who returned them with a grin.

Minutes later, a loud commotion drew the attention of all in the shop outside. Standing in the middle of the street and drenched in slops and being apologized to profusely by the lady who ran the boarding house across from the shop was Sir Thomas' man. Will was nowhere in sight. He appeared suddenly beside Elizabeth, squeezing her arm lightly.

"Widow Weston never does look before she throws," the young blacksmith commented, fighting to hide a grin. Elizabeth hurriedly cleared her throat, stifling laughter and stepped forward.

"Oh dear, you poor man! You are one of Sir Thomas' men, are you not?" She asked, the epitome of concern. He flushed and nodded. The governor's daughter turned to a young boy in the crowd. "Here," she said, handing the boy a coin, "Go to the governor's house and give this to the footman." She handed the boy a note, hastily scrawled with paper and pen provided by the carpenter. "Complete this task correctly and return promptly and you shall have another coin." The boy scampered off eagerly. Elizabeth turned back to the unfortunate man. "The footman will bring the cart and take you back up to my home where you can get cleaned up."

Once the boy returned and the cart was sighted, Elizabeth excused both herself and Peg and returned to the carpenter's shop. After picking out the table and chairs, the ladies exited the shop accompanied by Will and Elizabeth's maid, who had rejoined them at the carpenter's shop. They walked for awhile, making certain that they were no longer being followed before heading to the blacksmith shop.

They stepped into the shop, and Will bolted the door behind them. He took two steps into the dimly lit room and froze, his hand automatically reaching for one of the swords resting in the holder on the bottom of the wheel that the burro was hitched to. Drawing the sword, he motioned for the three women to step back towards the door. A dry chuckle sounded from the shadows in the far corner of the room.

"Crossing blades with a pirate, whelp? Do you think that's wise?" The speaker stepped into the light, his tri-cornered hat perched atop his dark elf locks and his gold teeth glinting as he grinned at the flabbergasted blacksmith.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Will quickly moved forward to embrace the pirate. Surprisingly, Jack let him, returning the gesture without hesitation.

"Well, I'm glad to see that honesty hasn't completely ruined you. You know to get a weapon in your hand quick enough," the pirate commented as he moved back. "Still think you'd make a bloody good pirate."

"I'll leave that to you," Will stated with a laugh. "And you haven't answered my question."

"Haven't I?" Jack asked, cocking his head and swaying slightly. "Must have slipped my mind." He shrugged and turned toward the ladies. "Elizabeth, you're looking lovely as always." He lifted her hand to his lips and would have stepped away, but she quickly pulled him close and kissed his cheek, prompting him to grin smugly at Will, who merely rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Now, why are you really here, Jack?" Elizabeth pinioned him with her gaze. The pirate shrugged and gestured airily with his right hand.

"Can't a fellow just drop in for a visit?" the dread locked captain asked, his expression that of wounded innocence.

"Not when he's liable to get himself a short drop and a sudden stop if the Royal Navy catches sight of him," the governor's daughter retorted tartly.

"You know, Will, she's really quite outspoken for a lady. Are you entirely sure you want to go through with the wedding?" Jack's expression was serious, but his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Quite sure," Will returned with a grin for his wife-to-be. "And don't try to tell me that you're here to save us from ourselves. We know better."

"Now you wound me to the heart, mate! Can't a fellow just pop by without raising suspicions?" The look of affronted innocence he wore made both Will and Elizabeth to roll their eyes.

"Best leave off, Will. That's the closest you'll get to getting him to admit that he came for the wedding," the governor's daughter commented with an amused expression.

"Of course I came for the wedding, luv! Only the best rum at a wedding, you know," he said leaning forward conspiratorially.

"And you dare not show your face or Commodore Norrington will have you on the gallows before you can blink," Elizabeth retorted.

"My dear Elizabeth, Norrington is a worthy opponent, but even he has his standards of propriety. He's hardly going to disrupt your wedding feast to clap me in irons, and by the time he does come after me, I'll be long gone on my Pearl. Besides, I can be inconspicuous when I want to," Jack said, flicking imaginary dust off his tattered coat.

"This I have to see," Will commented dryly.

"Trust me," Jack said with a devilish grin. He caught sight of Peg standing behind Elizabeth's maid then and frowned, studying her closely. Suddenly, he began to grin. "Well, if it isn't the merchant lass who tried to make two of me with a sword she could barely lift. Hello, luv."

"Hello, Captain Sparrow," Peg returned with studied courtesy, inclining her head. Jack's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"Pirate, luv. Wasn't personal, no hard feelings, hmm?"

"No indeed, Captain. In truth, I believe you did me a good turn when it comes right down to it. If you hadn't attacked us and damaged the ship, I'd never have met Elizabeth and Will." She gave him a half smile and received the full force of his most charming grin in return.

"Well, that's settled, then. Will, I don't suppose you'd have anything civilized to drink around here, would you? I've been waiting in this bloody hot, dusty, shop for hours now."

"Jack, you know Will doesn't drink that vile brew," Elizabeth commented, smoothing her skirts.

"Try the cabinet in the corner, Jack," Will said with a resigned expression. "That's where Mr. Brown always kept his stash."

"Too kind, mate," the pirate said, heading for the cabinet. He quickly found a full bottle and uncorked it, taking an experimental swig. "Good stuff, that. So, Will, d'ye still practice with your sword three hours a day?"

"Lately, I've been teaching more than anything else. Elizabeth can at least hold her own enough to stay alive in a fight and Peg's become a pretty fair hand with a sword as well," Will replied, heading towards the courtyard behind the shop.

"Good." The pirate's face was dead serious for once. "Barbossa wasn't the only bastard around. It's my considered opinion that ladies should know how to take care of themselves. Never did understand why the society folks insist on keeping 'em helpless." His expression hardened even further for a brief moment and then he grinned. "I pity the scalawag that tries to take on Lizzie, here. Goes for the throat, she does." He turned his attention to Elizabeth. "You'd make a better than average pirate, too, truth be told even if you do burn all the rum."

'Why, thank you, Captain Sparrow! I do believe that's the highest compliment you've ever paid me."

"Think nothing of it, luv," he said with cheeky grin. "Now, don't let me keep you from whatever it was that you were up to. I'll just take my bottle and retire to this shady spot over here."

In the end, Jack's stay in his shady corner lasted less than ten minutes. He gamely insisted on teaching both Peg and Elizabeth several nasty little tricks that were certain to take a larger opponent down quickly.

"Will's got the right of it; anyone facing your blade won't be fighting fair to start with, so you don't owe 'em the courtesy of fighting fair yourselves. They'll underestimate you, so use it to your advantage," he said sagely, demonstrating a move that would hamstring an opponent.

Peg studied the pirate as he worked with Elizabeth. Under the dark mop of hair, braided goatee, and kohl his face was every bit as beautifully sculpted as Will's. He was lean, but strong and graceful, wielding his sword as if it was an extension of his body. He must dance well, Peg thought idly. Suddenly, he met her eyes and grinned roguishly. Peg grinned back before she could stop herself and raised her sword in a salute. His grin widened momentarily before he turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

In the end, there were no repercussions from Will and Elizabeth's scheming and the days passed in a blur until the wedding. She saw no more of Jack Sparrow or of Will until the ceremony; the blacksmith and the governor's daughter both evidently had chosen to be a good bit more proper than they usually were and had conformed to society's dictates on the proper behavior of betrothed couples.

The day of the wedding dawned bright and clear, and the entire household bustled with last minute preparations. Peg chose to assist Elizabeth, wishing to spend as much time as possible with her friend due to the fact that she and her uncle would be leaving two days after the ceremony. She resolutely banished all thoughts of anything but the wedding from her mind, determined not to put a damper on Elizabeth's day.

Her uncle had not been pleased to discover that Elizabeth was marrying a lowly blacksmith, but he had politely refrained from voicing his opinion in either her, or her father's, presence. He had not rescinded his offer to invite Will and Elizabeth to Peg's wedding, however, for which Peg was grateful. It was yet another reason that she avoided provoking him in any way.

By the time that Elizabeth was ready to travel to Port Royal's church, Peg had almost managed to banish her depression. Elizabeth was on pins and needles, constantly fidgeting and being admonished by her harried maids not to wrinkle her dress. Peg observed in quiet amusement, hoping that her day would be half as enjoyable as her friend's was turning out to be.

The ceremony was simple, yet beautiful, and Peg found that her eyes were wet by the end of it. Her friends made the loveliest couple she had ever seen, and even her uncle unbent enough to speak to Will and wish him joy. Will returned the courtesy gravely, showing far better manners than the average blacksmith and visibly raising Sir Thomas' opinion of him. To her surprise, Peg saw no sign of Jack Sparrow, even though she had surreptitiously searched for him.

The feast took place in a large hall in the center of the town, the only place in Port Royal large enough to accommodate the wedding guests. There was food and drink in abundance, and the celebration went on until the stars began to appear in the sky. Just as the newlyweds prepared to depart, a terrific 'BOOM' shook the very walls of the hall, and part of the roof exploded in a shower of splintered wood.

"Cannon fire," Commodore Norrington shouted, "To arms!" Men scrambled to obey, too late, as rag-tag men began to pour in to the hall, swinging swords and knives at everyone in their path. Sir Thomas pushed Peg behind him and appeared to be looking for a weapon.

"Bloody Hell," a familiar voice came from behind Peg, "Black Nick and his group of cutthroat scum. Here, luv, you'll need this." Peg met the, for once, unlined eyes of Jack Sparrow. He had donned a powdered wig and shaved to mingle with the other guests. With his face bare, he looked far younger than Peg suspected he was. She took the sword he offered her without a word. He handed another to her uncle. "You'll want this, I expect," the pirate in disguise told Sir Thomas. Peg decided in an oddly detached manner that she really did not want to know how or where he had managed to secure two extra swords so quickly. Sparrow drew his own blade then and met the first of the attacking pirates, dispatching him quickly.

Across the room, she could see Will and Norrington defending the governor. Elizabeth had also managed to get a hold of a sword and was just behind and to the right of Will, doing as much damage as she could to the invaders. A small ring of Norrington's men joined them, and they began to fend off the pirates, forcing them back steadily.

Peg's attention returned to the men in front of her. Sparrow was holding his own against three pirates, none of whom seemed to recognize him. Sir Thomas faced only one opponent, and was doing fairly well for a man of his age. As Peg watched, the pirate facing her uncle feinted left, drawing her uncle out. Sir Thomas stiffened as the pirate's blade entered his torso. He swayed a moment, and then fell to the floor. The pirate grinned evilly at Peg, and made to finish off her uncle. His grin faded to a look of shock as Peg ran him through.

She stepped over her uncle's prone form, unable to spare the time to see if he still lived, and moved to help Jack Sparrow fend off more attackers. A few of the more sober wedding guests joined them then, two ladies kneeling next to Sir Thomas, and three gentlemen joining the fight. Time seemed to stand still then, and her whole world was slashing and jabbing with the weapon she held. She had no notion then, or after, of how many of the pirates she wounded or killed. As she fought, she could sense Jack Sparrow's eyes on her frequently, but she paid no notice to him at all.

Suddenly, it was over. The pirates turned and fled into the night and back to their ships, and then the wailing began.

TBC

Yes, I know that I'm an evil woman for leaving you on a cliffie.


	6. Guilt and Scalawags

Title: Pearl of the Sea

Author: sheraiah

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

Peg knelt in the soft grass outside the ruined hall, retching up everything she had eaten in the last week. Kneeling beside her, and surprisingly holding her hair back from her face, was Jack Sparrow.

"Easy, luv," he said quietly, his eyes warily scanning the darkness around them. She sat up, swaying a little. He steadied her, and handed her a clean handkerchief. She was past wondering where he had gotten it, and accepted it with a grateful nod.

Her uncle lay in the hall, covered in a ruined tablecloth, with the rest of the dead. The governor had escaped without a scratch. Will had taken a minor wound to his left shoulder, and Elizabeth, a slightly more serious one to her right arm. Norrington had been badly wounded, but was expected to survive. Jack sported several fairly minor cuts but was in good shape otherwise, if unusually subdued. Peg had a shallow slash down one leg, and another across her chest where a pirate had tried to cut her bodice off. Jack had cut the man's throat, she now recalled, and her stomach threatened to rebel again.

"It's all right to be sick, you know," the pirate intoned. He regarded her for a moment. "You'd make a fine pirate, luv. Most of the scalawags I know froze up on their first fight. You didn't; you just waded right in and did what needed doing."

"Not quickly enough," Peg replied, her feelings of guilt over her uncle's death written plainly on her face.

"Rot. You were quicker than most of Norrington's lads were, and you've not seen fighting before." He stared off at the horizon for a moment. "If you didn't notice, Nick's lot were trying to kill as many of the gentry as they could, the men anyway. The worst wounds and most of the dead were either officers or society folk, from what I saw. Your uncle wasn't very good with a blade; he was as good as dead the minute they came in. He knew it, too. Have to give him credit for trying to protect you." His eyes flicked back to her. "Most of the gentry I've ever met would've run and hidden behind the nearest lobster-back, you can bet on it."

"Then that's why they went after you, too. They thought you were one of their targets," Peg said, her eyes widening. Despite the blood and filth covering him, Jack still looked like 'gentry' as he termed it. His wig was even still in place. He gave a sharp, unamused laugh.

"Funny ole world, isn't it? I'll be glad to get back to Will's and get rid of this bleedin' wig. Don't know how Norrington and his lot stand it. It's bloody hot and it itches." He stood and offered her his hand. Peg took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"They shave their heads, that is how they stand it," she replied, taking his proffered arm. Seeing his eyebrows shoot into his artificial hairline, she almost laughed, despite the seriousness of their situation.

"Now that's going just too far, luv! Even I have my limits. I have yet to find them, mind, but I'm certain that that's one of them." He grinned wickedly at her, showing the gold teeth that he couldn't disguise except by not talking or smiling. Peg gave a half-hysterical laugh and suddenly felt as if she might survive the night after all. They moved towards the shattered door, but just before they reached it, Peg grasped Jack's arm, halting them. He looked at her quizzically.

"Just remember not to smile and be careful how you speak when we get back in there. That toad, Gillette, is in charge until the Commodore recovers and I wouldn't put it past him to clap you in irons if he recognizes you," she cautioned.

"Too right, luv. No sense of honor, that one. You'd think he'd learn something from his commanding officer. Norrington might truly wish to stretch my neck, but he plays fair while he's about it. It's the principle of the thing with him; he doesn't take it personal. With Gillette, it's all personal. I embarrassed him badly once, I'm glad to say. He doesn't much like Will, either, if you've noticed, for the same reason." The pirate captain's eyes narrowed as he watched the lieutenant through the doorway.

"Like as not his father purchased his rank. He's certainly the type," Peg observed sourly. Jack's eyebrows rose again.

"Remind me not to anger you, luv. You've as sharp a tongue under that mild mask of yours as our dear Lizzie does," he commented, his eyes twinkling with mischief for a moment before he changed mood in his typical quicksilver manner. "Ready?"

"Ready," she replied and he opened the door for her as smartly as any gentleman would have done.

The scene inside was still chaotic without Norrington's unshakably calm supervision. Gillette was a poor substitute, and that fact was glaringly apparent. Unobtrusively, a few of the men that had served under Norrington for years began 'assisting' Gillette. Jack spotted Will over by the ruins of the head table and steered Peg in that direction. The blacksmith noticed them almost at once and met them half way.

"Are you both all right?" Will's cocoa brown eyes were wide and his face was pale under his normally olive complexion. A muscle twitched in his jaw as his gaze moved over both Peg and the pirate in disguise, anxiously searching for injuries.

"We're in fairly good shape, all things being equal," Peg replied quickly before Jack could say a word. "How is Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth is fine," an irritated feminine voice stated from behind Will, "And she would very much appreciate not being treated like glass at the moment." She aimed a fierce scowl at her father, who was getting in the way of several men who were trying to move the remains of the head table.

"Too right, luv," Jack stated sotto voice. "Better to treat you like iron, as it's what you're made of." He gave her a brief, closed-mouth, grin before sobering again. "I think it'd be a good idea if I made myself scarce now that the dust is settling a bit. Wouldn't do to tempt fate too much, you know."

"I agree," Will replied, looking around quickly. "Go back to the shop; I'll be there as soon as I can." He looked apologetically at Elizabeth. "This doesn't feel right, and Gillette's useless. Once Norrington's back on his feet he's going to need as much information as he can get. I'll need your help, uh," he faltered with a blank look in Jack's direction.

"Jonathan Frederick Nash, at your service," Jack replied with an arch look. Will's eyebrows rose considerably at that, but he recovered quickly enough to prevent disaster as Gillette passed within earshot of them.

"Right, thank you for your help, Mr. Nash. Would you mind helping me get my wife and her father home?"

'Of course, lead the way if you please," the disguised pirate said, gesturing for Will to precede him. The younger man shot him a puzzled look once Gillette had passed out of range, to which Jack merely replied with a smirk.

"Is that name the real one?" Elizabeth whispered as soon as they had passed beyond the danger of prying ears.

"Now, luv," the pirate captain protested in an equally hushed tone, "That would be telling!"

It was much later that the four of them met secretly in one of the parlors of the governor's residence. The ladies had both insisted on being present, and both the pirate and the blacksmith, being rather intelligent, had given in gracefully. Jack had discarded the hated wig his long hair, clean for once and combed smooth, tied back out of his face with a velvet ribbon he had borrowed from the wig. He looked not much older than Will, but the others wisely did not voice that observation. He paced back and forth across the carpeted floor, chewing his lip while deep in thought. Elizabeth handed him a glass of brandy with an apologetic look.

"It's the closest we had to rum," she said. He sniffed it and favored her with a slight grin.

"Not to worry, luv. This'll do just fine." He took a moderate swallow. "Oh, yes, this will definitely do. I haven't had brandy this good in years." He glanced at Will, who was closing the curtains at the far end of the room. "You're right, there is something wrong here. No pirate with a brain would attack Port Royal now. Not after Barbossa, anyway. It doesn't make sense, especially since they didn't even take any swag when they left."

"Could they have been hired by someone to do this?" Peg asked from her seat next to Elizabeth on the settee.

"Yes," he replied quietly, raising his hand to stroke his mustache and belatedly remembering that he had shaved it off. He dropped his hand back to his side with a grimace. "But to what purpose? Port Royal's still rebuilding from the damage Barbossa and his crew caused. There isn't much here that'd interest a pirate. So what, then, were they after, I wonder?"

"Elizabeth, forgive me but I have to ask this, does your father have any rivals?" Peg clasped her friend's hand as she spoke.

"Of course, but I can't think of one that would have the resources to do something like this. They usually prefer to snipe at him to the king rather than do anything directly. The ones that want this post do so because they are in need of funds rather than for prestige. Especially since the attack last year." The governor's daughter frowned in concentration. Will cleared his throat, drawing all their attention.

"What if the attack last year is the reason why it was pirates this time, too?"

"Will has a point," Elizabeth agreed, nodding. "This is the Caribbean, after all. People in England think the whole area is crawling with pirates. It would make sense, if one wanted to make it look random. Of course, we still don't know why or who." Will met her eyes for a moment before squatting down in front of Peg and laying his hand on top of the women's clasped hands.

"Peg, do you think someone might have wanted your uncle out of the way?"

She started; her eyes darting from Will to Elizabeth, to Jack and back again in shock.

"I truly don't know. It's possible; Uncle would have had some enemies by virtue of the business he was in. I haven't been around him very much since my mother died, so I really wouldn't know where to look."

"Could have been someone looking to do Norrington in, too," Jack opined, polishing off the last of his brandy. "If anyone would have enemies, it'd be him." He set the glass down on a nearby table and walked to the window to peer out. "Now, mind, to MY way of thinking Norrington's the lesser of several evils, but then .." he turned an offered them a cocky grin, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"We know," Will retorted, rolling his eyes. "I just wish I knew if this was the end of it or if we can expect another attack."

"Well, now that's the question, isn't it?" the pirate said, meeting the younger man's eyes with as serious an expression as any Will had ever seen him wear. "That and what's become of the Pearl in all of this. I told Gibbs to keep her out of sight on the far side of the island, but there's a chance that Nick's lot spotted her before they landed."

"We've got a few hours before daybreak, Jack. We could go have a look," Will said, rising to his feet.

"I'd feel better if we did," the pirate captain admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Of course, Anna Maria's likely to shoot me on sight if she sees me in this get-up." The two men headed towards the door, but Elizabeth stopped them.

"You'll be seen going out the front door if anyone's watching the house," she pointed out, "and we've already made it look like Jack's left. You'll have to leave so you won't be seen."

"Down the trellis, then," Will said, heading for the staircase. He led the way up the stairs to a room that obviously belonged to Elizabeth. Opening her window, he leaned out, surveying the situation for a moment before speaking again. "If we climb down here, we can take the garden path to the road that leads to the other side of the island. We should be able to make contact from there, yes?" He looked quizzically at Jack who nodded.

"Yes, that's right. Done this before, mate?" the pirate asked, with an expression that spoke volumes. Both Will and Elizabeth turned beet red, much to Jack's amusement. "And here I was thinking that you'd left a scalawag's ways far behind you, Will." He grinned wickedly. "Does my heart good to see you haven't, it truly does."

"Shut up, Jack," the crimson-faced blacksmith muttered through his teeth, looking daggers at the leering pirate before pulling Elizabeth to him for a swift kiss. "We'll be back as soon as we can." He disappeared from sight. Elizabeth, still pink-cheeked, pulled a face at the still grinning Jack before leaving the room.

The pirate captain cocked his head, considering Peg for a moment before crossing to her side in two strides. Before she could protest, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush with his lean form. She looked up into his face in utter shock only to find it mere inches from her own.

"Wouldn't want you to feel left out, luv," he said with a cheeky grin. Too quickly for her to protest, he buried his free hand in her hair and brought their lips together. She gasped, and he took advantage of that to deepen the kiss and taste her thoroughly. His flavor was that of the brandy he had drunk and of sea salt and Peg's head swam, her knees turning to jelly.

As abruptly as the kiss had begun, it ended and he was climbing over the sill. Peg stared after him, her fingers pressed to her mouth. He flashed her another grin and winked before disappearing into the night.

TBC……. Oh, what? I did have him kiss her, after all!


End file.
